


Failed Trust

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Contains A Reference to A Future Season 3 Episode, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gabriel knew he shouldn't have trusted her.





	Failed Trust

"Remember _when you akumatized Kagami into Onichan and she went after me. Because I do."_

* * *

Those were the last words Gabriel heard before being stabbed. And they were the last words he will probably ever hear. He had finally got a hold of the Ladybug miraculous thanks to  **her**. She had killed Ladybug much to his and the rest of Paris' horror. She had brought him the miraculous, and said those damn words and now he was here.

His miraculous was gone, the ladybug miraculous was gone, his phone was gone, his tablet was gone, and he couldn't move. He was going to die here in his lair.

Nathalie was battling the rest of Team Miraculous as Mayura and Lila will probably join her with the ladybug miraculous. 

* * *

 

Gabriel knew he shouldn't have trusted her. The 14 year old girl who hated Ladybug because she exposed her lies in front of Adrien. Of course she would hate him and want him dead because he akumatized a girl into a demon that wanted to prevent Lila from getting close to Adrien.

And yet like the liar and manipulator she is, she had managed to convince him she wasn't angry at him and still wanted to help him. She had somehow figured out he was Gabriel and she had used that to her advantage. If she didn't like a plan or didn't get what she wanted, she would bring up the fact that she somehow had footage of his transformation sequence and she could share it with the public.

Was that a lie? He started coughing and more blood fell to the floor. 

* * *

 

His eyes became heavy and he coughed some more.

Blood fell to the floor more and more.

His time was up.

His heart gave out and he died.

His last thought being something Lila had said.

 "I always get revenge. Always."


End file.
